Meninas Marotas
by Kate Riddle
Summary: Atualmente revisando e corrigindo os capítulos já postados... em breve, novidades!
1. Jessy, Tham, Gi e Kate

Olá, pessoas! Estamos corrigindo e repostando a fic, porque estava cheia de erros de digitação... ^^' afinal, começamos a publicar tem um tempão, hahaha!

Atualmente a fic conta com três escritoras dentre as Marotas originais, pois a nossa Rabicha nos traiu e sumiu do mapa (até do Mapa do Maroto). Se querem embarcar nessa viagem insana e hilária sobre a nossa trajetória em Hogwarts, devo avisá-los:

**_Meninas Marotas é uma fanfic completamente anacrônica e não se encaixa em nenhum livro! É pura e simplesmente forfun e não apresenta nenhum tipo de teoria!  
_**

Preparem-se para TONELADAS de P.O.s, muita confusão e até mesmo descobrir coisas novas sobre pessoas aparentemente respeitáveis nos eventos da saga "Harry Potter"...

_**CAPA:**_ http:/ katesales. deviantart .com/#/d423jyh

**_Marotas Productions orgulhosamente apresenta:_**

**Cap.1 – Jéssy, Tham, Gi e Kate**

Uma locomotiva vermelha arrotava fumaça sobre os alunos reunidos na plataforma nove e meia. Todos eles estavam acompanhados pelos pais ansiosos e um pouco nervosos. O melhor: quase todos.

Um garoto empurrava um carrinho de bagagem mais pesado que o normal, porque levava dois malões. O seu e o da sua prima, que caminhava a seu lado.

- Anda logo, Katherine. Precisamos achar um lugar vazio no trem.

Mas ela não estava escutando. Seus grandes olhos escuros ziguezagueavam pra lá e pra cá, tentando registrar tudo. Tinha acabado de completar onze anos, e era sua primeira viagem para Hogwarts.

- Kate! Acorda!

Ela se assustou com o grito do primo, e o encarou.

- Que foi, Tom?  
- Vem comigo. Fica perto de mim.  
- OK.

Kate pôs as mãos nos bolsos e seguiu Tom para dentro do trem.

Tom Riddle era, no mínimo, um garoto estranho. Era alto para seus treze anos, e seus olhos negros pareciam ocultar segredos tenebrosos. O rosto pálido, emoldurado por cabelos escuros não deixava transparecer pensamentos ou emoções, e sua voz era baixa e sibilada, pouco acima de um sussurro. Já Katherine Riddle contrastava terrivelmente com ele. Seus cabelos também eram negros, mas longos e presos numa trança. Os olhos azul-escuros demonstravam todas as emoções. Tom já estava com as vestes de Hogwarts, mas ela usava calça jeans rasgada, tênis de cano alto e colete jeans.

Os dois não se gostavam muito, já que Kate era prima do pai de Tom, que era trouxa. O garoto repudiava tudo que viesse dos trouxas, porém tolerava Kate, que também era discriminada pela família por ser bruxa.  
Eles subiram no trem, e se sentaram no mesmo compartimento. De repente, um grito ecoou no corredor:

- CALA A BOCA, CAVERNA!

Kate olhou pra fora. O garoto mais feio que ela já tinha visto em seus onze anos de vida estava emburrado, encarando outro menino, de cabelos negros muito rebeldes e óculos, que parecia tanto zangado, quanto divertido.

- Pra sua informação, meu nome não é Caverna, é Ewerton de Puyster Van Der Kuyper!  
- Se eu disse que é Caverna, é Caverna e PONTO FINAL!

Kate saiu da cabine e encarou o garoto, aborrecida

- Deixe ele em paz!

O garoto a encarou, com um sorriso torto.

- E se eu não deixar?  
- Aí, eu vou ser obrigada a te mostrar que com Kate Riddle não se brinca.

Os dois se encararam hostilmente por um momento, mas passos no corredor os despertaram. Era Arthur Weasley, o monitor-chefe da Grifinória.

- Que está acontecendo aqui?  
- Nada, Weasley – Tom também saiu da cabine e pôs as mãos no ombro da prima. – Vamos Kate. Não se meta nisso.

Foi a vez de Tom e Arthur se encararem. O monitor desviou os olhos e seguiu seu caminho.

- Não vai agradecer pela ajuda Caverna? – caçoou o outro garoto enquanto se afastava.

Van Der Kuyper lançou um olhar um olhar de secar planta na direção dos Riddle.

- Não preciso da ajuda desses sangues-ruins imun...

Não terminou de falar, porque no instante seguinte Tom prensou-o contra a parede, apontando a varinha para seu coração.

- Me chame de sangue-ruim de novo, e vou espalhar o _seu_ sangue pelo trem inteiro.

Os olhos negros de Van Der Kuyper ficaram redondos como dois galeões ao identificar o brilho assassino nos olhos de Tom, cujas feições incharam de fúria como as de uma cobra prestes a atacar.

- M-mas o q-q-que e-é is-so, f-foi s-só uma b-brincadeira...  
- Suma da minha frente, antes que eu me esqueça de que o trem está cheio de monitores. Já!

Van Der Kuyper disparou pelo corredor o mais rápido que suas pernas tortas conseguiram aguentá-lo. Kate estava perplexa com a reação do primo.

- Tom... Tom, porque você fez aquilo?  
- Por nada – respondeu ele rudemente, e puxou-a para dentro da cabine. – não quero você andando com esse cara, Kate.  
- OK.

Depois que o trem partiu, os "amigos" de Tom foram chegando: Malfoy, Avery, Nott, os irmãos Lestrange, Macnair, Rosier, Mulciber, Black, Crabbe e Goyle. Tom não era o mais velho, mas todos o encaravam com uma espécie de líder.

Kate não ficou muito tempo naquele lugar. Aquele grupinho lhe dava arrepios.

* * *

O trem havia acabado de partir. E ainda havia o barulho de muitos estudantes arrastando seus malões pelos apertados corredores do trem, enquanto procuravam por um compartimento vazio.

Jéssica Willianson fazia parte desse grupo de estudantes perdidos, e tentava de todos os meio possíveis carregar um malão com uma das mãos e uma pilha de livros, enquanto mantinha a porta aberta, quando ouviu uma voz:

- Precisa de ajuda?

Ela olhou para trás e viu um garoto pálido, de aparência um pouco doente, olhos de um castanho meio amarelado, assim como os cabelos ligeiramente maltratados. Porém, mesmo com o jeito cansado, ele era encantador.

Ele ajudou-a com o malão e os livros, e parou perto da porta, pronto para sair:

- Se precisar de ajuda...  
- Não quer ficar aqui? – perguntou ela na mesma hora, ficando escarlate.  
- Bem... Na verdade... Eu preciso ir...  
- Ah... – fez ela meio desapontada.  
- Bom... Até.  
- Tchau.

E ele saiu da cabine, enquanto ela se escondia por trás de um dos livros.  
Jéssica tinha onze anos, e estava em sua primeira viagem a Hogwarts. Não estava muito nervosa, afinal, toda sua família era de bruxos e bruxas que estudaram e estudavam em Hogwarts (Sua maioria Sonserinos), e muitos de seus primos, os Black, estavam agora sentados em algum compartimento do trem. O que mais a preocupava naquele momento, era a demora para chegar à escola e à seleção dos alunos. Ela ficou pensando em qual casa entraria...e em qual casa ficaria aquele garoto de olhos amarelos...

A porta se abriu abruptamente, interrompendo a linha de pensamentos dela, e um garoto de mais ou menos a idade de Jéssica entrou:

- Encontrou uma cabine? – perguntou ele jogando-se no banco - Parabéns.

Ela o olhou por cima do livro e não respondeu.

Ninguém acreditaria se dissessem que os dois eram irmãos, pois não poderiam ser mais diferentes. Jefferson Black era o meio-irmão de Jéssica, um ano mais velho, trinta centímetros mais alto, com cabelos e olhos negros. Ela tinha olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos compridos, Usava óculos e adorava ler e estudar.

- Você viu a Bella?

Jéssica não respondeu, voltou a se esconder atrás do livro. Jefferson continuou seu monólogo:

- E a Cissa?  
- Você sabe muito bem que, das nossas primas, a única de quem eu gosto é Andrômeda.  
- Então, você viu a Andy?  
- Não. Ela é monitora-chefe, deve estar no vagão dos monitores.  
- Ah, é verdade. Bem, vou indo. Preciso falar com o Tom.

Ela o observou saindo do compartimento. Era incrível como Jefferson gostava desse tal de Tom! Para ela, ele era, sem dúvida, estranho... Bom, na verdade, seu meio-irmão também era estranho… com aquele absurdo orgulho de pertencer à Sonserina… Tava aí uma tradição que ela não queria seguir.

* * *

Aquele prometia ser "o ano" para os gêmeos Gisele e Guilherme Brianne. Haviam sido aceitos em uma tal Hogwarts, uma escola da qual eles nunca ouviram falar. Descobriram que sua tia Nathalia era bruxa, e o mais incrível, eles eram bruxos! Depóis de tudo isso, claro, teve o susto que levaram em seu aniversário, quando foram comprar seus materiais, se perderam no Beco Diagonal, só conseguindo voltar depois de horas.

Dia 1º de setembro, primeiro dia de aula, quando chegaram na plataforma nove e meia, ficaram alucinados com a grande locomotiva vermelha que encontraram. A plataforma estava tão cheia que quase não era possível andar. Dentro do trem, tinha tanta gente nos vagões, que Gisele e Guilherme achavam que teriam que ficar em Londres mesmo!

Finalmente, encontraram um compartimento vazio. Já iam entrando, quando um garoto muito bonito, de longos cabelos negros caindo elegantemente sobre os olhos também negros, entrou empurrando, deixando os dois sem palavras. Aquele era o último vagão, e nada indicava que teria um outro lugar para que eles ficassem, o que os empurrava cada vez mais pra dentro.

Logo que entraram, o garoto olhou para eles como se nunca estivessem estado lá.

- O que vocês querem?  
- Não tem mais nenhum outro lugar vazio. - Respondeu Guilherme indiferente.  
- Aqui já está ocupado. – respondeu o garoto – Procurem outro lugar para ficar.  
- Acho que você não ouviu – Gisele já havia perdido a paciência – Não tem outro lugar vazio. Nós vamos ter que ficar aqui.  
- Não me responsabilizo pelas crianças…  
- Não preciso de você pra isso. – respondeu Gisele, sentando-se no banco junto com o irmão.

Gisele era uma menina muito meiga e calma, mas não suportava quando era desprezada. Seus cabelos eram bem longos e cacheados, de um negro muito forte e brilhante. Seus olhos eram pequenos e redondos, lembrando muito duas amêndoas.

Guilherme era idêntico à Gisele, tinham exatamente a mesma altura, e seus rostos eram iguais, a ponto de serem confundidos quando se vestiam iguais e escondiam os cabelos. Tinha os cabelos bem curtos e sempre arrepiados, e seus olhos lembravam muito duas jabuticabas. Era teimoso, e não descansava até alcançar o objetivo. Não gostava de assumir, mas tinha um grande carinho pelas pessoas que amava.

Os gêmeos eram órfãos, de pais trouxas. Sua mãe morrera logo após dar a luz a eles. Seu pai morreu um ano depois. A partir daí, sua irmã, tia Nathalia, passou a tomar conta deles.

- Desculpe a minha irmã – falou Guilherme – ela é meio estressada.

O garoto não respondeu, simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Meu nome é Guilherme Brianne, e ela é a Gisele – continuou ele.  
- Sirius Black – respondeu o garoto – Quer ajuda?

Guilherme estava tendo alguma dificuldade para colocar os dois malões dentro da cabine. Não recebia ajuda de sua irmã, que observava Sirius claramente aborrecida, mas com um olhar que Guilherme não pôde decifrar.

- Não é necessário – respondeu Guilherme quando finalmente conseguiu realizar a façanha que vinha tentando há algum tempo. – Mas agradeço assim mesmo. – e se jogou ao lado da irmã, exausto.

Gisele estava sentada ao lado da janela, desviando o olhar de Sirius para o lado de fora, quando este a percebia.

Depois que Sirius e Guilherme pararam de falar, um silêncio invadiu a cabine, deixando os três incrivelmente sem jeito.

Algum tempo depois, que pareceu para ele uma eternidade, a porta da cabine se escancarou e um garoto (que parecia ser o mais feio do mundo) entrou muito aborrecido, sem perceber a presença dos gêmeos e Sirius. Sentou-se bem próximo à porta, que continuava aberta, murmurando algo com: "Sangues-ruins idiotas. Não sei porque ainda os aceitam nesta escola…"

Deu um pulo quando percebeu que não estava sozinho, parando de falar na mesma hora. Encarou por alguns segundos os gêmeos com um ar de superioridade, parecia ser a primeira vez que sentira aquilo, e deveria estar adorando a experiência, pois tinha um sorriso (talvez um pouco assustador, mas compreensível, levando em conta suas feições) nos lábios.

Porém, sua alegria foi interrompida quando notou Sirius. No lugar do sorriso, encontrava-se agora uma expressão tanto de medo, como de desafio.

O garoto abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Sirius foi mais rápido:

- CALA A BOCA, CAVERNA!

Indignado, o menino retrucou:

- Eu não falei nada.  
- Mas ia – respondeu Sirius – E nem ouse continuar a falar, porque não estou a fim de ouvir sua voz.  
- Quem você pensa que é para me dizer se posso ou não falar?  
- Não só penso, como sou Sirius Black, e se eu fosse você ficaria quieto, porque eu não me desafiaria neste momento.

Caverna analisou a situação por um instante e se calou. Sirius deu uma risadinha debochada:

- Aliás, parece que você aceitou bem o nome que Tiago te deu. Se identificou bem com ele, não é?

Guilherme estava admirado com o fato de que as escolas dos bruxos eram tão parecidas com as dos trouxas, parecia, e parecia estar curtindo muito ver o tal do Caverna ser aloprado por Sirius. Gisele, por outro lado, não parecia nem um pouco contente, e levantou tão rápido, que atraiu a atenção de todos.

- Como vocês três são infantis! – ela disse saindo da cabine – E você tem que aprender a se defender, ou vai ser azucrinado pelo resto de sua vida!

Caverna tinha no rosto um olhar de incompreensão, deixando Gisele ainda mais irritada, o que a fez bater a porta com tanta raiva que a fez estremecer.

* * *

- Espere aí! – gritou uma garota que corria em direção ao trem que já estava saindo da plataforma. Deu um salto e alcançou o trem (quase perdendo os livros com a queda do malão que se espatifou no chão, escancarando-se) . Tentou recolher tudo no menor tempo possível para que assim, pudesse, quem sabe, preservar a pouca dignidade que ainda lhe restava, quando ouviu passos.

Levantou os olhos e viu um garoto com cara de rato, que se aproximou dela.

Fez uma careta:  
- Odeio ratos. – resmungou consigo mesma.

O garoto chegou mais perto.

- Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou ele, tentando ser educado, mas ainda assim dando a impressão de ser um rato sobre duas pernas.  
- Não, obrigada. – respondeu a garota.

Porém, o ratinho não ia desistir tão facilmente, pegou um dos cadernos que estava no chão.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la! – guinchou ele com sua vozinha fina.  
- Não! Obrigada! – ela começava a se irritar, tentou tirar o caderno das mãos dele, que puxou-o  
- Eu insisto!

Era a gota d'água! Ser gentil era uma coisa, ser inconveniente era outra completamente diferente!

- NÃO! OBRIGADA!

Os dois puxaram o caderno ao mesmo tempo, rasgando-o em dois, e sendo lançados: ela sobre um garoto narigudo e de cabelo seboso, e ele sobre um outro garoto que vinha correndo, feito um alucinado e resmungava algo sobre ter sido ameaçado com uma varinha.

- Sangues-ruim! – disse o seboso com desdém, enquanto afastava a menina, ainda tonta, com metade do caderno na mão.

Thamiris Logan tinha onze anos, e não era trouxa, como o garoto seboso quis insinuar. Na verdade, ela descendia de uma família de bruxos do sul da Inglaterra, incluindo um que ensinava Herbologia em Hogwarts e um dos jornalistas da nova revista bruxa, "O Pasquim". Em resumo, ela era apenas desajeitada. Tinha olhos castanhos escuros, sombreados por uma franja. Seus cabelos eram compridos, de uma cor (agora) preta. Era alta para a idade, e um tanto quanto "dada a acidentes", mas era uma garota legal.

Ela se levantou, e recolheu algumas folhas de pergaminho espalhadas, fechou o malão ainda aberto e o arrastou pelo trem, procurando um vagão desocupado, o que era impossível, depois de tantos atrasos e contratempos.

Quase no fim do trem, porém, encontrou um, apenas ocupado por uma garota que lia um livro de capa verde escura, com uma cobra prateada que se movia entre as letras da frase: "TRAJETÓRIA BLACK PELA SONSERINA".

Enquanto ela olhava, viu que a menina jogou o livro para o lado com um olhar de tédio e pegou um outro no malão.

Thamiris então, abriu a porta do compartimento.

- Será que eu posso... – começou ela.  
- Claro, fique a vontade. – respondeu a outra garota que observava por trás do livro e dos óculos com seus olhos verdes.

Thamiris sentou-se timidamente e se levantou em seguida: esquecera o malão do lado de fora da cabine…

Depois de guardar suas coisas, ela voltou para dentro e sentou-se de frente para a outra.

- Você está viajando sozinha?  
- Pode-se dizer que sim.  
- Não tem irmãos?  
- Tenho, mais velho.  
- Ele está em Hogwarts?  
- Sim, no segundo ano.  
- Ah, eu queria ter um irmão mais velho… ainda por cima estudando em Hogwarts comigo!  
- Não é nenhuma maravilha. Principalmente quando seu irmão se acha o maioral.

Ela se calou. Parecia achar que tinha falado demais.

- Meu nome é Thamiris Logan, e o seu?  
- Jéssica Willianson.  
- Também é do primeiro ano?  
- Sou.  
- Já tem idéia de que casa vai ficar?  
- Não. Minha mãe gostaria que eu fosse para a Sonserina com meu irmão.  
- Credo! Eu volto pra casa imediatamente se tentarem me mandar pra lá!  
- E qual é o problema com a Sonserina?

Thamiris deu um pulo no banco, e ao se virar para a porta, deparou com uma garota de calça jeans rasgada, colete jeans também rasgado, e os olhos escuros quase soltando faíscas.

- Que foi? Nunca viu?  
- Não… não é isso…  
- Idiota como todos os emos…  
- EU NÃO SOU EMO!

Mas o estilo de Thamiris não se deixava confundir, e Jéssica teve que esconder o sorriso com um bocejo.

Thamiris e Katherine ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, na verdade, por um instante, poderia se dizer que haviam ficado petrificadas com algum feitiço ou sei lá o que. Mas, depois de algum tempo (talvez quando sentiram uma câimbra), resolveram parar de se hostilizar e Thamiris sugeriu, sendo educada e tentando começar do zero.

- Por que não se senta?

A outra garota pareceu em dúvida. Olhou para os olhos de Thamiris sob a franja anormalmente preta e ficou imaginando se ela não teria colocado uma tachinha no banco…

Katherine resolveu sentar-se, depois de decidir que uma anti-sonserina não faria uma coisa dessas (pelo menos não sem ninguém notar!)

- Você ainda não me respondeu o que tem contra a Sonserina. – lembrou a prima de Tom.  
- Ah, - começou Thamiris – é que é uma casa tão… - não terminou a frase.  
- Tão o que? – Katherine estava impaciente.  
- Ah, sei lá, meu!

Ela pareceu constrangida, e olhou para a outra garota, que observava tudo, visivelmente divertida.

- Pergunte a ela!

Thamiris apontou. Com os olhos bem abertos de espanto, Jéssica respondeu:

- Quase todos os Black foram da Sonserina, e eu não vejo nada de tão maravilhoso nisso.

Katherine franziu o nariz, já ia responder, quando a porta foi aberta mais uma vez, em quem sabe, um de seus dias mais movimentados.  
Mais uma garota entrou.

- Como é que é? – perguntou ela. Tinha os cabelos cacheados e olhos cor de amêndoa. Parecia muito aborrecida com algo.  
- O que? – perguntou Jéssica, sem entender.  
- Quase todos os Black foram para a Sonserina?  
- Sim.  
- Já sei que para a Sonserina eu não vou…  
- Posso saber o que você tem contra a Sonserina também?

Katherine já estava em pé, espumando de raiva. Afinal, o que todos tinham contra essa casa?

- Não tenho nada contra a casa, só conheci um Black que é simplesmente impossível de se conviver.  
- Quem? – Jéssica voltou ao assunto.  
- Sirius Black, conhece?  
- Infelizmente… É meu primo… Se a gente pudesse escolher a família…  
- Você não quer se sentar? – Thamiris estava tão calada, que nem parecia estar presente – Meu nome é Thamiris Logan, ela é Jéssica Willianson, e ela… eu não sei.  
- Katherine Riddle – completou a garota, sem se dirigir a Thamiris.  
- Gisele Brianne – respondeu a garota de cabelos cacheados, sentando-se de frente para Katherine e ao lado de Thamiris.  
- Aonde você conheceu Sirius? – Jéssica parecia curiosa.  
- Na cabine onde estava antes de vir pra cá. Era a única vazia, e eu e meu irmão já íamos entrar…  
- Você tem um irmão? – interrompeu Thamiris – Ele estuda em Hogwarts? É mais velho? Ah, como eu queria um irmão…

Gisele estava um pouco espantada com tantas perguntas, mas respondeu calmamente:

- Tenho um irmão gêmeo. Tem onze anos, como eu, e este é seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts também.  
- Mas o que houve na cabine? – lembrou Katherine.  
- Ah! – Gisele continuou – Quando íamos entrar, ele nos empurrou e foi entrando na cabine. Nós entramos também e ele meio que nos expulsou de lá.  
- E por que você saiu? – perguntou Jéssica indignada – Eu teria ficado.  
- E eu ia. Mas aí um garoto, muito feio por sinal, entrou. Então eles começaram a discutir, e eu não quis ficar ouvindo aquilo.  
- Espera um minuto. – disse Katherine pensativa - Esse menino era a coisa mais feia que você já viu?  
- Ah, era! – respondeu Gisele rindo.  
- Eu sei quem é. Tinha um garoto dizendo que o nome dele é Caverna…  
- Deve ter sido o tal Tiago de que Sirius falou.  
- É um idiota!

As quatro falaram, durante a longa viagem, sobre elas mesmas, suas vidas, e principalmente, sobre como seria Hogwarts.

Quando finalmente chegaram, todos os alunos do 1º ano foram levados por um caminho de aparência íngreme, estreita e escura; que se abria de repente indo até a margem de um grande lago escuro, onde havia vários barcos com lugar apenas para quatro pessoas.

Chegando ao castelo, entraram por duas grandes portas de carvalho, que se fecharam com um baque muito alto, assim que os últimos alunos passaram.


	2. A Seleção

Cap. II – A Seleção

O prof. Dumbledore entrou no salão. Atrás dele, dezenas de aluninhos do primeiro ano, todos muito espantados com a grandeza do aposento.

O salão principal era enorme, com as, quatro mesas das casas enfileiradas e a mesa principal no extremo do salão, onde se sentavam os professores. O teto enfeitiçado parecia o céu lá fora. 

O professor colocou um antigo, remendado e esfiapado chapéu de bruxo sobre um banquinho, diante da fila de alunos. Um rasgo junto à aba do chapéu se abriu, e ele começou a cantar: 

_  
Caros alunos, vocês já conhecem  
A triste sina dessa chapéu   
Preciso quarteá-los a cada ano  
Foi assim que o destino escolheu  
Mas me pergunto se essa atitude  
Não será a errada a tomar  
Se o certo não seria uni-los  
Ao invés de tentar separar  
Por mil anos esse caminho trilhamos  
Por um milênio vos separando  
Vi vitórias e derrotas  
Vi nascimentos e mortes  
Vi muito sangue derramado  
Por motivos nada nobres  
Mas vi, acima de tudo,  
O poder da união   
Mantenham-se unidos e fortes  
Pois o verdadeiro risco  
É o da separação  
Avisei a todos, preveni a todos   
Iniciemos agora a seleção._

Os alunos mais velhos aplaudiram, mas um murmúrio percorreu as quatro mesas: que raio de canção era aquela? De todos os grupinhos, o que cochichava mais compenetrado era o que ocupava o centro da mesa da sonserina: Tom, Lúcio, Rodolfo, Jefferson e outros. 

Mas a um olhar de Dumbledore os murmúrios cessaram. Ele desenrolou o pergaminho que levava, e chamou o primeiro nome: 

– Abbot, Jean! 

Um garoto louro se adiantou, pôs o chapéu e sentou-se no banquinho. 

– LUFA-LUFA! – anunciou o chapéu. 

A segunda mesa à direita aplaudiu quando Jean foi juntar-se a eles. 

– Black, Narcisa! 

Uma loura de marias-chiquinhas se adiantou para experimentar o chapéu. 

– SONSERINA! 

Sirius revirou os olhos quando Cissy correu para se sentar ao lado de Bellatriz, sua irmã mais velha, também da sonserina. 

– Black, Sirius! 

O chapéu levou um bom tempo para se decidir a respeito de Sirius, mas finalmente anunciou: 

– GRIFINÓRIA! 

Com um suspiro de alívio, ele foi sentar-se na mesa à extrema esquerda. 

– Brianne, Gisele! 

Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, Gisele se adiantou para experimentar o chape, que cobriu seus olhos deixando tudo escuro. Ouvia uma vozinha em sua cabeça, resmungando: 

– Hum. Inteligente, mas preguiçosa. Há uma certa ambição, mas também há um coração generoso. Ah, bastante coragem... é, sem dúvida, você pertence à GRIFINÓRIA! 

O sorriso de Gi vacilou quando, ainda a caminho da mesa, seus olhos encontraram os de Sirius. Sabia que não ia se dar nada bem com esse garoto. 

– Brianne, Guilherme! 

Tão nervoso quanto a irmã, Guilherme apertou as bordas do banquinho ao sentar... 

– GRIFINÓRIA! 

– Clarkson, Maya!  
– CORVINAL!  
– Dickens, Edward!  
– SONSERINA!   
– Evans, Lily!  
– GRIFINÓRIA! 

A vez de Thamiris estava chegando. Seu rosto estava pálido-esverdeado, e suas mãos suavam. 

– Logan, Thamiris! 

Ela se adiantou tremendo e cruzou os dedos ao colocar o chapéu. 

– Você é corajosa, mas nem tanto. Suas ambições não são grandes. Decididamente, a Corvinal está fora de cogitação. Assim, fica fácil demais: LUFA-LUFA! 

A garota saiu correndo para a mesa e tropeçou nomeio do caminho quase caindo. 

– Lupin, Remo! 

Jessica acompanhou com o olhar o garoto que a ajudara no trem. Ele quase sorriu quando Sirius, lá da mesa da Grifinória, lhe fez um gesto de vitória. Colocou o chapéu e... 

– GRIFINÓRIA!   
– McKinnon, Marlene!  
– GRIFINÓRIA!  
– Nott, Susan!  
– SONSERINA!  
– Patil, Marcus!  
– CORVINAL!  
– Pettigrew, Pedro! 

O cara-de-rato experimentou o chapéu. Thamiris cruzou os dedos, implorando aos céus que ele fosse para qualquer casa, menos a sua. 

– GRIFINÓRIA! 

Ele pareceu realmente espantado com a decisão do chapéu, mas mesmo assim sorriu ao receber os parabéns de Remo e Sirius. 

– Potter, Tiago! 

Kate viu-se desejando que o chapéu anunciasse que havia um engano, que Tiago Potter era completamente trouxa e que devia tomar o trem de volta para a casa. Mas logo depois que o garoto pôs o chapéu, ele anunciou: 

– GRIFINÓRIA! 

Tiago foi sentar-se com os três amigos, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. 

– Riddle, Katherine! 

Ela encontrou o olhar de Tom, que parecia encorajá-la, antes que o chapéu cobrisse seus olhos. 

– Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui... muita sede de vitória, uma boa dose de bravura, inteligência... e uma frieza que beira a crueldade. Garota, você foi feita para a SONSERINA! 

Foi sentar-se ao lado do primo, que lhe deu um breve e raro sorriso. 

– Snape, Severo!  
– SONSERINA!  
– Trelawney, Sibila!  
– LUFA-LUFA!  
– De Puystyer Van Der Kuyper, Ewerton!  
– Perda de tempo – disse o Caverna para Jessica, que estava a seu lado. – sei que vou para a Sonserina... 

Ele se adiantou, experimentou o chapéu e... 

– LUFA-LUFA!   
– Ei, espere aí, deve haver um engano... 

O Caverna teve que se arrastado para a mesa da Lufa-lufa para que fosse dado seguimento à seleção. 

– Willianson, Jéssica! 

Jéssica engoliu em seco e se adiantou. Mordeu o lábio com força quando o chapéu cobriu seus olhos. 

– Bastante inteligência. Muita coragem. Há uma certe vontade de se provar... muita racionalidade... Sonserina não? Então você vai para a CORVINAL! 

Aliviada, Jéssica sentou-se ao lado de uma garota loura de cabelos mal-cortados.  
Na mesa da Lufa-lufa, Ewerton de Puyster Van Der Kuyper, o Caverna, parecia desolado. 

– Quero dizer, toda a minha família é de sonserinos, isso está errado, eu não sou da Lufa-lufa, eu não posso ser da Lufa-lufa,  
– CALA A BOCA, CAVERNA! – berrou Thamiris. Esse apelido ia pegar. 

Na mesa da Grifinória, Gisele e Sirius trocavam olhares mortíferos, que eram ignorados tanto pelos amigos dele quanto pelo irmão dela. 

– A gente precisa dar uma lição naquele idiota do Snape. – ia dizendo Tiago.  
– Eu sugiro veneno – disse Sirius entre os dentes.  
– A gente podia enfiar um fogo Filibusteiro aceso naquela napa dele – sugeriu Pedro em voz baixa.  
– Sua idéia não deixa de ter mérito, Pedrinho. Mas a gente não quer matar aquele seboso nojento. Só fazer ele passar um pouco de vergonha...  
– Vocês vão se dar mal – alertou Remo, distraidamente. Seus olhos esquadrinhavam a mesa mais próxima, a da Corvinal.  
– Procurando alguém, Remo? – perguntou Sirius em tom de gozação. – a sua corvinalzinha de olhos verdes?  
– Não enche.  
– Eu também vi – emendou Tiago maldosamente – só faltou a trilha sonora: near, far...  
– ...wherever you are...  
– ... you'll be safe in my heart and...  
– ... my heart will go on and on...  
– Calem a boca. 

Os dois riram. 

– É por isso que ele tá tão aluado... 

O "assunto" da conversa dos quatro estava sentada de costas para eles, conversando com Celine Todd, a garota loira de cabelos sujos e sem corte, que acabara de embarcar numa longa explicação sobre bufadores de chifre enrugado. 

– É verdade! – assegurou ela, ao perceber o ar descrente de Jéssica – foram registradas aparições em Rovno, Lutsk, Stanilav, Ushgorod e até nos arredores de Kiev, na época da migração!  
– Hum...  
– Eu acredito plenamente em você, Cel- disse um garoto sentado diante delas. Tinha cabelos também louros, e olhos saltados de um azul claro quase prateado – acho que ainda não me apresentei, sou Serafim Lovegood.  
–Jéssica Willianson. 

Ela estava apreensiva, talvez a tivessem mandado para a casa errada, pois na mesa da Corvinal só parecia Ter loucos. A algumas cadeiras de distância, uma garota asiática de longos cabelos negros vangloriava-se de estar saindo com Amos Diggory. 

– Nossa, mas você gosta de apanhadores, hein, Chang?  
– Eu gosto de apanhadores muito bons, querida! 

Jéssy voltou para a conversa com Lovegood e Todd. Não queria ficar assistindo àquela garota se mostrando para qualquer um que visse. 

Na última mesa, na outra ponta do salão, Tom parabenizava, muito timidamente, o que era de se espantar, sua prima: 

– Ahn... Parabéns por ter sido mandada para a Sonserina...  
– Valeu. – respondeu Kate observando o salão. Todos, agora, conversavam, cada um a seu modo e tom. Gi com seu irmão; Thamy gritava o tempo todo com Caverna e Jéssy fingia prestar atenção nos dois seres de aparência estranha que a rodeavam. 

Kate, por outro lado, não conversava com ninguém. Todos em sua mesa pareciam tão... ela não pôde descrevê-los. 

O único que tinha real confiança em si mesmo e sabia o que significava, na verdade, ser um bruxo, era seu primo. 

Depois de muito tempo em que todos os alunos comeram, cada grupo de calouros foi levado pelos seus respectivos monitores para os Salões Comunais de suas casas. Tinham que ir dormir, pois tinham aula no dia seguinte. 


	3. Um pacto

Chegamos ao terceiro capítulo... e já vou avisando que o quarto só vem depois de, no mínimo, 15 reviews!!! (

Cap. 3 – Um pacto

Jéssy desceu as escadas aos saltos, enquanto equilibrava uma pilha de livros nos braços, os ombros curvados pelo peso da mochila. No último degrau, tropeçou e os livros caíram com um estrépito no saguão.

- Calma, Jéssy! – veio uma voz da escada que descia para as masmorras.

Kate estendeu a mão e ajudou-a a levantar. Os olhos claros da corvinal a examinaram veladamente. Ela riu.

- Que foi?  
- Ah, é que...  
- Vai, pode falar, é porque eu fui pra Sonserina...

Jéssy sorriu e desviou o olhar.

- Bom... hum... é.  
- Ah, vai, sonserinos não são monstros. Bom, nem todos. Só alguns.

As duas riram e começaram a pegar os livros. Quando se levantaram, mal tiveram tempo de sair do caminho ao ouvir um berro:

- SAI DA FRENTEEEE!!!!!!!

Tham desceu os cinco últimos degraus da escada quicando o traseiro no chão e tomou um tombo espetacular ao cair de bruços no saguão. Uma risada alta fez-se ouvir no topo da escada.

- DEIXE A THAM EM PAZ! 

Um olhar malicioso e irônico apareceu no rosto de Tiago Potter.

- Eu não sabia que você defendia emos choronas...  
- EU NÃO SOU EMO! – gritou Tham se levantando furiosa.

Tiago gargalhou. Kate puxou a varinha. 

- Você é muito valente pra enfrentar a coitada da Tham. Quero ver se é grifinório o suficiente pra ME enfrentar!  
- Pois não, Riddle!

Ele terminou de descer a escada deslizando pelo corrimão e saltou bem em frente dela, de varinha em punho. Jéssy imediatamente agarrou as vestes de Kate.

- Por favor, briga não...  
- Me solta! Eu vou arrebentar esse idiota, nem preciso da varinha, EU VOU MATAR ELE COM AS MÃOS!  
- SOCORRO! – gritou Jéssy   
- PEGA ELE! – berrou Tham

Tiago guardou a varinha e entrou no salão, rindo. Kate gritou:

- Eu ainda te pego, Potter!

Ela parou de se debater, mas só pro precaução, Jéssy não soltou-lhe a capa até Tiago ter entrado no Salão Principal.

- Pronto. Pode me soltar.  
- Posso mesmo?  
- Pode.

Enquanto Kate resmungava pragas terríveis contra Tiago, e Jéssy via se Tham estava bem, uma outra voz (e por sinal, bem mais agradável) chegou até elas:

- Ih... acho que perdi alguma coisa...  
- Perdeu mesmo – disse Kate para Gi, que saltou os três últimos degraus para se juntar às amigas – quase arrebentei o Potter de pancada. Se a Jéssy não me segurasse...  
- ...você estaria tomando o trem de volta pra casa a essas horas. – completou a corvinal.  
- Então seríamos duas – garantiu Gi – é numa hora dessas que eu não queria ser da Grifinória...  
- Por quê? – perguntou Jéssy.  
- Porque o Salão Comunal é um pesadelo com aqueles dois...  
- Que dois? – perguntou Tham aereamente, seus olhos estavam fixos no garoto que descia a escada.

Sirius Black parou bem próximo de Gisele (que pareceu estremecer de raiva) antes de perguntar:

- Alguma de vocês viu o Tiago?  
- Aquele descabelado quatro-olhos? – perguntou Kate sem se alterar – no salão. 

O garoto afastou a franja dos olhos num gesto um pouco exagerado mas muito bonito, e chegou a abrir a boca para retrucar, mas pareceu mudar de idéia e foi para o salão sem responder. Tham suspirou:

- Ele é tão lindo...   
- Mas é tão idiota que parece horrível! – disse Gi olhando enojada para a porta por onde Sirius passara como se ela pudesse lhe transmitir germes.  
- Sirius? – perguntou Jéssy, incrédula - Lindo? Tham, acho que não sou só eu quem precisa de óculos...  
- O que é isso, clube dos sangues-ruins?

Kate sentiu o sangue ferver. Depois de Potter e Black ela não estava com a mínima paciência para o tal de Ewerton Kuysper... não era Van Puyster... ah, o tal de Caverna!

- Escuta aqui, se me chamar de sangue-ruim de novo eu juro que chamo o meu primo Tom!  
- Ei, eu...  
- Você nada! Some da minha frente antes que eu te mostre com quantos feitiços se faz um Caverna morto, JÁ!

Ele olhou assustado para Kate, e saiu correndo. Tham e Gi bateram palmas.

- Gente, vocês não têm dó dele? – perguntou Jéssy  
- Não! – responderam as outras três em uníssono.  
- Eu não tenho paciência com gente idiota – disse Gi, e olhou de esguelha para Tham – quer dizer, com gente idiota DEMAIS.  
- Ele é um babaca – disse Tham – Se acha o máximo só porque é de família tradicional.  
- E o Tom não gosta dele – disse Kate como se isso encerrasse a questão. Ela pareceu não perceber que Jéssy a examinava preocupadamente – Vamos, não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo!

Foram para o salão, cada uma para sua mesa. Ou pelo menos Gi, Kate e Tham foram, porque Jéssy foi parada por seu irmão à mesa da Sonserina. Jeff segurou-lhe o braço e ordenou:

- Explique-se!  
- Explicar o quê? – perguntou ela aparentando calma, mas com o coração batendo descontroladamente.  
- Como assim "explicar o quê" – a voz dele se alterava a cada palavra – quero saber porque diabos você não foi para a Sonserina, ora essa!  
- Jeff, menos...  
- Menos nada! Você envergonhou nossa família, assim como o Sirius! Você...  
- Black, chega – a voz de Kate estava tão seca e altiva quanto a de Tom, e Jefferson precisou olhar para se certificar de que não era ele. – Você já falou mais que o suficiente. Já chega.  
- Certo. 

A mão dele estava insensível quando soltou o braço de Jéssy, que murmurou um "tchau" para Kate antes de ir para a mesa da Corvinal. A outra caminhou ao longo da mesa da Sonserina até encontrar Tom, e sibilou em seu ouvido para que só ele ouvisse:  
- Da próxima vez, não esqueça de pôr coleira em seus cãezinhos, primo. 

Para os alunos do primeiro ano, as novidades eram tantas e havia tanto para aprender que os primeiros dias pareceram passar num piscar de olhos. Depois do jantar, Jéssy praticamente intimava suas amigas a comparecerem na biblioteca com ela para fazer os deveres, o que acabou virando uma rotina. Bom, na verdade, Jéssy era a única que realmente fazia as lições, porque Tham costumava apoiar o espelho na pilha de livros e ficar penteando a franja, Gi ficava esperando que alguém terminasse a lição para copiar e Kate nem se dava ao trabalho de fazer isso, era especialista em dizer "esqueci no dormitório", "minha lição caiu na privada", "fiz tudo, mas perdi o pergaminho" e muitas outras desculpas esfarrapadas na maior cara de pau.

As aulas eram difíceis e exigiam concentração absoluta. Às vezes as garotas se encontravam: Grifinória e Sonserina tinham Poções e Transfiguração juntas, assim como Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, a aula de Herbologia era Grifinória – Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina – Corvinal, e as aulas de vôo seriam com as quatro Casas juntas.

O mestre de Transfiguração era o Professor Alvo Dumbledore, alto, magro, com longas barbas avermelhadas e nariz comprido e torto, em cima do qual havia óculos de meia-lua. Além de professor, era diretor da Grifinória. 

A matéria de Poções era ensinada por um bruxo gordo e bigodudo chamado Horácio Slughorn, diretor da Sonserina, a quem os grifinórios (principalmente a "turminha do Potter") se referia como o "Velho Leão-Marinho". 

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era ensinada por uma bruxa miudinha e enrugada chamada Galatéia Merrythought, a quem Kate e Gi chamavam de "Avó de Matusalém".

O professor de Feitiços e diretor da Corvinal era Filio Flitwick, que conseguia ser ainda menor que a Professora Merrythought, e precisava subir numa pilha de livros para ver acima do tampo da escrivaninha.

Fílida Armstrong ensinava Herbologia e dirigia a Lufa-Lufa. Era uma bruxa alta e imponente como um carvalho, e tinha grandes olhos negros que, junto com o nariz aquilino, a faziam parecer uma ave de rapina.

História da Magia era a única matéria ensinada por um fantasma, o Professor Brandom Binns. Sua voz de aspirador de pó com defeito e o costumeiro silêncio sonolento na classe eram a marca registrada de sua aula.

Sylvia Sinistra, professora de Astronomia, fazia jus ao nome: era alta, magérrima e meio encurvada, o nariz reto e comprido, uns olhos pretos miúdos e maldosos e a voz rouca e gutural. Tiago e Sirius chamavam-na de "Irmãzinha do Snape".

E, por último mas não menos importante, havia Kenny Killminster, professor de vôo. Era um bruxo magro, com cabelos avermelhados sempre despenteados, e olhos incrivelmente azuis. Praticamente todas as garotas eram apaixonadas por ele.

Quando apareceram os avisos com a data do início das aulas de vôo nos quadros de avisos, Kate e Gi comemoraram. Tham também, embora fosse mais pelo professor que pelas aulas propriamente ditas. Jéssy, no entanto, gelou. 

- O quê? Aulas de vôo? – exclamou ela, quando ficou sabendo, numa sexta-feira à tarde (os alunos do 1º ano tinham as tardes de sexta livres). Estava com as amigas, sentada sob uma faia do jardim. – Eu não vou fazer aula de vôo nenhuma!  
- Relaxa, Jéssy – disse Kate – o Tom disse que é moleza.  
- Será que vocês não entendem? Os alunos da Grifinória vão estar lá!   
- E daí? – perguntou Gi  
- Eu não quero fazer papel de tonta na frente do...  
- Vocês estão no nosso lugar.

Jéssy se calou bem a tempo. Lá estavam os dois alunos de quem Kate e Gi menos gostavam: Tiago Potter e Sirius Black, acompanhados de seus amigos Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew.

- Sério? – Gi ergueu as sobrancelhas – pois eu não estou vendo o nome de nenhuma das belezinhas escrito aqui!

Remo olhou para Jéssy. Ambos pareciam estar pedindo desculpas pelas atitudes dos amigos.  
Kate e Gi se levantaram. Aquilo não ia acabar bem...

- Pronto pra bancar o idiota na vassoura semana que vem, Potter?  
- Acho que essa frase é minha, Riddle. Eu tenho o quadribol no sangue. 

Sirius deu uma risadinha debochada, e virou-se para Gi.

- E você, Brianne? Vai se juntar à Riddle e fundar o "Sem-Futuro Quadribol Clube" ?

Ela sorriu, mas tinha um brilho perigoso no olhar.

- Só depois que você e o Potter fundarem o "Fracassados de Hogwarts Quadribol Clube"!  
- Tiago, Sirius, vamos embora – sugeriu Remo timidamente – a gente senta em outro lugar, vamos...

Jéssy se levantou e segurou os braços das duas.

- Vamos, eu tenho que devolver uns livros na biblioteca.

Gi e Kate se viraram para ela.

- Ah, Jéssy...  
- JÁ! Vamos, Tham!

As quatro foram andando para o castelo. Já estavam quase na entrada quando Kate se virou. Tiago a encarava com aquele sorriso malicioso e irônico.

- Nos vemos no campo, Riddle! – gritou ele.

A garota sorriu de um jeito que só sonserinos sabiam fazer.

- Mal posso esperar, Potter! 

Killminster estava parado junto a uma fileira de vassouras velhas no campo de quadribol. Depois de "desentocar" Jéssy do banheiro feminino (onde ela tinha se trancado duas horas atrás, amaldiçoando as vassouras, o quadribol e o professor), as quatro amigas se dirigiam para lá.

- É, parece que os quatro patetas ainda não chegaram... – comentou Kate. Gi riu, mas como as outras duas não haviam sido criadas trouxas, não entenderam a piada.  
- Vamos esperar os outros chegarem, depois começamos, OK? – disse Killminster para os poucos alunos que já tinham chegado.

As quatro garotas sentaram-se num canto, em silêncio, que (como de costume) foi quebrado por Tham:

- Bem que a gente poderia ter um nome.  
- Quê? – perguntaram as outras, encarando-a. Como sempre acontecia quando todos a olhavam, Tham baixou os olhos.  
- Ah, sei lá, meu, tipo... um nome pro nosso grupinho.  
- É uma boa – disse Gi – mas qual vai ser o nome do nosso grupo?  
- Que tal As Três Mosqueteiras? – sugeriu Tham, e ficou brava com o coro de gargalhadas que recebeu – Que foi?  
- Se você não sabe contar, nós somos quatro – disse Kate.  
- E somos o grupo mais esquisito de Hogwarts – acrescentou Jéssy – olha só, uma punk, uma nascida trouxa, uma emo...  
- EU NÃO SOU EMO! – berrou Tham  
- E uma...  
- CDF! – disseram Gi e Kate  
- Não! Eu não sou CDF!  
- Bom... você faz todas as lições... – começou a sonserina.  
- ...Você não toma detenção... – continuou a grifinória.  
- ...Tira boas notas...  
- ...E briga quando a gente não tira...  
- ...Se você não é CDF...  
- ...É o quê?

Jéssy corou.

- Ta, eu sou um pouquinho CDF. Mas isso só deixa a gente um grupo mais estranho ainda!  
- Olha só quem chegou! – disse Tham, que obviamente não tinha escutado nada da conversa.

Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro estavam entrando em campo.

- Eles são mais estranhos que a gente! – garantiu Gi – o Black é um mauricinho revoltado.  
- O Potter é um rebelde órfão de causa – emendou Kate.  
- O Pettigrew é um "rabicho" deles – Tham pela primeira vez no dia falou algo que tinha a ver com a conversa ao redor.  
- E o Lupin é igualzinho a mim – disse Jéssy – um coitado que precisa aturar três amigos insanos!

Kate e Gi se olharam.

- Gisele, foi impressão minha ou ela fez uma insinuação nada legal a respeito da gente?  
- Ela fez mesmo uma insinuação nada legal a respeito da gente, Katherine.

As outras duas riram. O olhar de Gi vagueou pelo campo e bateu num bastão encostado ali perto, pouco menor que um bastão de beisebol. Seus olhos foram do bastão para Sirius e de Sirius de volta para o bastão. Um sorrisinho peculiar apareceu em seu rosto.

- Gisele Tabatha Golombeck Brianne, eu conheço esse olharzinho maroto! – advertiu Jéssy – e esse sorrisinho também!

- Ei, eu não estou com olharzinho... é isso! – ela bateu na própria testa – Achei!  
- Achou o quê? – perguntou Tham, mais uma vez distraída.  
- Você não ouviu o que a Jéssy disse? Olhar maroto, sorriso maroto? Vamos ser...  
- As Marotas! – gritou Kate se levantando – é isso!

Mas nesse instante Killminster apitou, fazendo os alunos se aproximarem. 

- Muito bem galera, se organizem. Para os que não me conhecem, Kenny Killminster, professor de vôo, mas podem chamar de Ken ou Kenny. Nada de Professor Killminster ou senhor, ok?  
- Ok! – disse a turma.  
- Coloquem a mão sobre a vassoura e digam "em pé".  
- EM PÉ! – entoou a classe. Entre as poucas vassouras que saltaram para a mão do estudante estavam as de Gi, Kate, Sirius e Tiago.  
- Montem as vassouras. 

Os alunos obedeceram, enquanto ele passava pela fila, corrigindo postura e modo de segurar.

- Muito bem, quando eu apitar vocês vão dar impulso para cima e para frente com os pés, ok?  
- Ok.  
- Um, dois, três, já! 

Ele apitou. A maioria dos alunos nem subiu no ar, uns poucos caíram depois de dois segundos na vassoura e só cinco se mantiveram sobre elas: Kate, Gi, Tiago, Sirius e um tal de Rabastan. As duas garotas voltaram logo para o chão, mas dos três garotos era difícil saber qual o mais infantil. Eles davam mergulhos um sobre o outro e fingiam cair das vassouras a mais de dois metros, provocando gritinhos de medo das garotas lá embaixo; o professor precisou ir ao castelo e deixou-os praticando. 

Depois disso, a maioria dos alunos conseguiu dominar mais ou menos a vassoura. Apenas cinco continuaram com os pés no chão: Jéssy, Tham, Pedro, Caverna e...

- O Ranhoso não conseguiu! – gritou Tiago  
- É que o nariz dele é muito grande e pesado, a vassoura não agüenta – emendou Sirius.

O garoto seboso de nariz comprido (em cima do qual Tham havia caído no Expresso de Hogwarts) ficou vermelho.

- Vou te mostrar que consigo! – rosnou ele, e passou desajeitadamente a perna pela vassoura. Deu um impulso e caiu no chão com um estrondo, para gargalhadas ainda maiores dos dois grifinórios.   
- Parem com isso!

Tiago parou de rir e encarou irônicamente a menina ruiva que se postou entre ele e o narigudo.

- Parar com o quê?  
- Parem de rir dele!   
- E se eu não quiser?  
- Eu vou contar para o Professor Dumbledore!  
- E eu estou me mijando de medo do Professor Dumbledore! Sai da frente, sua cabeça-de-fósforo!  
- Não saio, seu babaca metido! Você se acha muito legal só porque tira sarro dos outros, mas não passa de um idiota!  
- Ninguém te chamou aqui, sua baleia vermelha!

Quando disse isso, Tiago percebeu que tinha pegado pesado. A garota o encarou, e seus olhos (verdes como esmeralda, só então ele reparou) se encheram de lágrimas. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela saiu correndo.

- E vocês ainda me criticam quando eu quero quebrar o cabo da vassoura na cabeça dele – disse Kate, olhando a garota se afastar.  
- Coitada da Lily – murmurou Gi, que também assistia à cena – acho melhor ir ver como ela está.

E saiu na direção dos vestiários, para onde a outra tinha ido.

- Acho melhor continuarmos praticando, Tham – disse Jéssy, que ainda não conseguira sair do chão.  
- Verdade – concordou Tham 

Kate montou sua vassoura e começou a dar voltas no estádio de quadribol, lentamente. As risadas e gritos dos outros já estavam bem distantes, e...

- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Um grito alto e aterrorizado chegou em seus ouvidos. Virou a vassoura, e viu uma cena de gelar o sangue. 

Jéssy e Tham tinham perdido o controle das vassouras. A da primeira ziguezagueava velozmente a mais de quinze metros de altura, e a da outra subia como a rolha de uma garrafa de champanhe.   
Kate se curvou sobre a vassoura e disparou como uma flecha, não as alcançaria antes que se machucassem, mas poderia, talvez, evitar que acontecesse algo de pior...

Tudo se passou tão rápido que ninguém jamais saberia explicar como foi. 

Jéssy perdeu o controle de sua vassoura, que disparou em ziguezague. Apavorada, ela gritou. Enquanto todos os alunos ficavam boquiabertos, um deles teve coragem de reagir: Remo Lupin. Ele montou na vassoura e disparou na direção dela, como um raio. Mergulhou e ficou bem embaixo de sua vassoura.

- Jéssica! Pule!  
- NÃO!  
- Pode pular, confie em mim!

Ela largou a vassoura e escorregou para o lado. Ele a amparou, pegando-a no colo ao mesmo tempo que, do outro lado do campo, Tham descia da vassoura de Lestrange, trêmula de medo. 

Remo colocou-a sentada na vassoura com ele, e a abraçou. Jéssy estava chorando.

- Pronto, pronto. Já passou.

Ela chorava e soluçava, tremendo de medo.

- Acho melhor você ir até a Ala Hospitalar.

Jéssy concordou, sem nem saber com o que estava concordando. Desceram, e ouviu vagamente a voz dos outros. Remo conduziu-a para dentro do castelo, e ela às vezes captava fragmentos de conversa entre ele, Gi, Kate e o outro garoto (o que tinha salvado Tham).

Depois de tomar uma poção calmante as duas garotas se sentiam melhores. Remo voltou para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e Lestrange para o da Sonserina, deixando apenas as Marotas na enfermaria.

- Ainda bem que você tá legal, Jéssy – disse Gi, sentando-se ao lado da amiga – sorte que o Lupin te ajudou, senão...  
- ...Eu teria virado panqueca de Jéssica! – completou ela – Ele é muito corajoso.  
- Ei, ninguém vai elogiar o Lestrange? – perguntou Tham, do seu canto.  
- Aquele idiota, nojento e infantil? – perguntou Gi – Claro que não!  
- Mas ele me salvou!  
- Grande coisa – resmungou Kate olhando pela janela, e acrescentou inesperadamente – A culpa é do Potter.

Jéssy revirou os olhos.

- Se chove a culpa é do Potter, se não chove a culpa também é do Potter, se está nublado a culpa é do Potter, se caiu um raio na lula gigante a culpa é do Potter, sinceramente Kate estou começando a achar que você ama o Potter! E nem adianta dar risada, dona Gisele, porque se a Kate ama o Potter, a senhora ama o Black!  
- Ei! – exclamou Gi ofendida, parando de rir.  
- Não é isso, Jéssy. – disse Kate – Estou falando sério, se ele não tivesse brigado com a Evans, a Gi não teria ido atrás dela, nem eu teria me afastado de vocês, e aí nenhuma das duas ia se atrapalhar e perder o controle da vassoura.  
- É verdade...  
- A gente podia fazer um pacto contra esses dois idiotas – sugeriu Gi – um pacto para nos unirmos contra Black e Potter!  
- E Pettigrew! – acrescentou Tham.

Kate ergueu a varinha:

- Contra o Potter!

Gi uniu sua varinha à dela:

- Contra o Black!

Tham imitou as duas:

- Contra o Pettigrew!

Jéssy suspirou.

- Alguém vai ter que controlar essas três malucas... e não deixa-las fazer mal ao Lupin!  
- Uma por todas e todas por uma! 


	4. Para toda ação

Tham chegou correndo, cansada e com o rosto muito vermelho. As outras três Marotas já estavam acomodadas na última mesa de biblioteca.

- Me atrasei? – perguntou ela, ofegante, enquanto desabava numa cadeira.

- Relaxa, você só está uns quinze minutinhos atrasada... – resmungou Kate por trás do livro _Duelos: técnicas infalíveis._

- Só quinze minutinhos? – perguntou Jessy – Se chegarmos só _quinze minutinhos _atrasadas para uma aula, é detenção na certa!

- Relaxa, Jessica – disseram Gi e Kate ao mesmo tempo.

A corvinal voltou a se concentrar no dever de Astronomia, emburrada.

- Por que você se atrasou, Tham? – perguntou Gi.

- Vocês não vão acreditar! – respondeu ela, arregalando os olhos – A Sibila, minha amiga, disse que eu sou uma vidente!

Jessy ergueu a cabeça com um olhar cético:

- E o que ela sabe sobre vidência e adivinhação? É um ramo muito confuso da magia, como ela pode dizer com certeza se você é vidente ou não?

- Acontece que ela também é!

- Ahn?

- É! A Sibila é tetraneta de uma vidente muito famosa! O nome dela era Cassandra Trelawney!

- Ela é parente da _Cassandra Tralawney?_

- E quem diabos é Cassandra Trelawney? – perguntou Kate, fazendo Thamy e Jessy a olharem, perplexas.

- Você não sabe quem é Cassandra Trelawney?

- Não. – disseram Gi e Kate.

- É a maior vidente de todos os tempos! – disse Tham com admiração.

- Eu diria a maior charlatã de todos os tempos – observou Jessy.

- Hello! – Gritou Gisele – nós nascemos trouxas, esqueceu?

- Ah, é verdade! – disse Thamiris – mas então, a Sibila me disse que viu em mim talentos de vidente. Não é o máximo?

As outras três se olharam, a vontade geral era de dar um "não!" bem sonoro, mas para não jogar água no entusiasmo dela...

- Bom... – começou Gi.

- Hum... – continuou Kate.

- É... – emendou Jessy.

- Se você diz... – terminaram as três juntas.

Thamy não percebeu que as amigas não compartilhavam de sua animação e continuou radiante. Jessy caminhou entre as estantes durante alguns minutos e voltou para a mesa com uma pilha de livros. Kate deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa e dormiu.

Thamiris não parava de falar sobre vidência, astrologia, quiromancia e afins. Gi ainda tentava acompanhar a matéria, sem sucesso...

Do outro lado da biblioteca, um grupo quase igual se reunia: Remo Lupin consultava suas anotações e fazia um resumo de História da Magia; Tiago Potter cochilava, usando o livro de Transfiguração como travesseiro; Sirius Black olhava desanimado para o questionário, como se perguntasse se as questões não iriam se responder sozinhas; Pedro Pettigrew mastigava uns chocolates que surrupiara na mesa do jantar e olhava para algum ponto distante com um olhar muito vazio...

Sirius chutou a canela de Tiago por baixo da mesa:

- Acorda, Tiago.

- Ah, mãe... – resmungou o outro – só mais cinco minutos...

- Que mãe o que! – Sirius chutou o amigo de novo, e ele acordou de vez.

- Que foi? – perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

- Olha só quem está ali...

Indicou a mesa oposta com a cabeça e Tiago deu um sorrisinho maroto:

- Ei, Remo, olha só sua namoradinha corvinal ali...

- A Willianson não é minha namorada – disse Remo calmamente, sem nem levantar os olhos de sua lição.

- Não? – Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas – eu não arriscaria meu pescoço por qualquer menina... ou ela é sua namorada ou você não tem o mínimo respeito pela própria pele...

- Não enche. Grifinórios tem que ter coragem, lembra? – resmungou Remo, ficando vermelho – Além do que, a Willianson é minha amiga, só isso.

- _Sua amiga? _– perguntou Tiago – a _Pimentinha _também é sua amiga, vai dizer que faria o mesmo por ela?

- Pimentinha? – perguntou Sirius, fazendo cara de cachorrinho perdido – Que Pimentinha?

Tiago atirou uma bola de pergaminho em Sirius, que desprevenido, deixou que o acertasse bem no nariz.

- A Evans, seu retardado!

Ele jogou a bolinha de volta e ameaçou o colega com o livro de feitiços.

- Retardado é você! Eu só tava distraído!

- Bom, em todo o caso... Você acha que a Pimentinha...

- Dá pra parar de chamar a Evans assim? – disse Remo por trás de suas anotações/livros/penas/e afins – já não basta o que fez com ela na aula de vôo?

- Ah, qual é, Remo! Não é minha culpa se ela é uma histérica!

- Na verdade... – Sirius deu um sorrisinho malicioso – Quem deixa a Pimentinha histérica é o Tiago...

- Besta – Tiago jogou o estojo em Sirius de novo – até parece.. pior que a Pimentinha só a Peçonhenta.

- Que Peçonhenta? – Pedro se manifestou pela primeira vez, com a voz pastosa por conta do chocolate.

- A Riddle.

- Que nada! A Coruja Transviada é bem pior! – disse Sirius.

- Quem?

- Aquela tal de Brianne... Ela se achou no direito de me interromper quando eu estava zoando o Caverna no trem! Quem ela pensa que é?

Tiago encolheu os ombros:

- Sei lá...

Ele empilhou mais dois livros sobre o de Transfiguração, deitou a cabeça sobre eles e voltou a dormir, sob o olhar desaprovador de Remo:

- Tiago, como você quer passar nos exames?

- Copiando suas anotações, claro! – resmungou ele, pegando a mochila e enfiando a cabeça nela – Me acorde quando acabar, ok? Isso aqui é muito parado...

- Talvez por que seja uma biblioteca! – disse Remo entredentes.

Sirius já não prestava mais atenção na conversa dos dois. Seus olhos estavam fixos na mesa das Marotas, onde Gi encarava sua lição de modo desanimado, Kate dormia, Thamy se penteava e Jessy lançava-lhes olhares de raiva e advertência por trás do dever de Poções.

- Bem que a gente podia dar um jeito nelas... – resmungou ele distraidamente.

- Dar um jeito em quem? – perguntou Remo, desconfiado, enquanto seguia o olhar do amigo – nem pensar, Sirius! Você vai arranjar encrenca! Aliás, a Willianson não é sua prima? Vai ter problemas com os seus tios...

- Prima uma ova! A mãe dela é casada com o meu tio, só isso! Ela só é Black por consideração.

- E a Gisele vai ser Brianne por casamento! – chiou Tiago de dentro da mochila.

- Nem daqui a mil anos! Nem sob tortura eu casaria com aquela nojenta da Brianne!

- Chamou? – perguntou Gi, erguendo a cabeça.

- Não! – disse Sirius, carrancudo.

A garota meramente encolheu os ombros e voltou a se concentrar – ou pelo menos tentar – no dever.

- Droga – resmungou ela – Não consigo fazer essa porcaria!

- Nem sei por que você ainda tenta... – bocejou Kate, tirando a capa e cobrindo a cabeça com ela.

Thamy sacudiu Kate:

- Acorda, o seu primo não disse que vinha te buscar?

- Ahn? – A sonserina emergiu de dentro da capa, descabelada e sonolenta – Ah, é verdade... Olha lá ele...

De fato, Tom estava entrando na biblioteca, escoltado por Lúcio Malfoy e pelo irmão de Jessy. Ele se aproximou da mesa, seu olhar passou rapidamente por Jessy, Kate e Tham, e se demorou no rosto de Gi. A garota devolveu o olhar, sem baixar o rosto nem corar. Foi ele que desviou os olhos para a prima:

- Kate, vamos.

- Eu ainda não terminei a lição.

- Não importa. Vem. Preciso falar com você. Agora.

- Mas Tom...

- _Agora_ – o olhar dele sequer se alterou, mas seu tom de voz se tornou quase um silvo.

Ela fez cara feia:

- Tá bem. – recolheu suas coisas, murmurou um "tchau" para as amigas e seguiu o primo. Desceram andares e mais andares em silêncio. Já estavam no corredor das masmorras, quando Tom disse:

- Você não devia andar com aquela grifinória.

- Por quê?

Tom não respondeu imediatamente, antes, deu um olhar significativo para Lúcio e Jeff e os dois capachos entenderam a mensagem: retirada estratégica para dar privacidade ao chefe.

- Eu... hã... vou ao banheiro. – disse Lúcio.

- Vou com você – emendou Jeff.

Os dois se afastaram e Tom passou o braço em volta dos ombros da prima:

- Kate, você precisa entender uma coisa – disse ele de um jeito estranhamente carinhoso – Nós podemos ter crescido entre os trouxas, mas isso não quer dizer que precisamos nos misturar com essa ralé que não tem a menor ideia do que é magia de verdade...

- Nós também não tínhamos ideia, Tom...

- Eu sei, Kate, eu sei, mas tente entender... Nós, eu e você, somos seres... ah... Como posso dizer?... Superiores a esse bando de lixo que infecta o mundo bruxo – ele sorria – Mesmo tendo nas veias o sangue imundo dos trouxas, nós descendemos de bruxos poderosos...

- Correção: você descende, Tom. Professor Dumbledore disse que sua ascendência mágica é pelo lado de sua mãe, somos parentes pela parte de seu pai.

O sorriso dele desapareceu por um instante, para depois voltar ainda mais enigmático:

- Não se esqueça de que é uma Riddle, prima. Somos enigmas. Você não se conhece tão bem quanto supõe...

Com essa nota enigmática, ele deixou Kate com a desculpa de ir procurar seus dois patetas de estimação.

A Lua Cheia brilhava pelas janelas da Torre Norte. Desfalcados do gênio do grupo que adoecera misteriosamente no dia anterior, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro estavam no salão comunal, com os livros abertos, cada um fingindo fazer a lição de um modo diferente: Sirius olhando para seus pergaminhos, o queixo apoiado na mesa; Tiago rabiscando nas margens de seu exemplar de _Mil ervas e fungos mágicos; _e Pedro mastigando bolachinhas sob o pretexto de que mover o maxilar o fazia pensar.

O buraco do retrato se abriu, e os três ergueram as cabeças, esperançosos. Mas não era Remo, eram os gêmeos Brianne. Gi se despediu do irmão, acenou para outras alunas do primeiro ano e subiu para o dormitório das garotas, saltitando e cantarolando uma música do U2.

Gui se aproximou dos meninos e sentou na cadeira geralmente ocupada por Remo.

- Vocês conseguiram terminar a lição? – perguntou ele;

- Íamos perguntar a mesma co-ooo-isa – disse Tiago, finalizando a frase com um bocejo – e a sua irmã?

Gui bufou, nervoso:

- Terminou tudo, mas não me deixou copiar...

- A Coruja Transviada terminou a lição? – espantou-se Sirius.

- Não chama minha irmã assim! E sim, ela terminou.

- Ela só pode ter copiado da minha prima!

- Não sei de quem ela copiou – resmungou Guilherme, carrancudo – mas devia ter me deixado copiar também. – suspirou – Boa noite.

- Boa noite – responderam os três.

Sirius ficou olhando enquanto o irmão de Gisele se afastava:

- Gente, fui só eu quem ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha? – murmurou ele.

- Como assim? – perguntou Tiago no mesmo tom confidencial.

- É o seguinte... Chega mais, Pedrinho – os três juntaram as cabeças – Pelo que eu já vi dessa garota, ela não ia conseguir fazer todos os deveres rápido desse jeito!

- Mas ela está andando com a Willianson – lembrou Tiago – Vai ver ela anda ajudando a Transviada, a Peçonhenta e a Chorona...

- Chorona? – Pedro franziu a testa.

- É, aquela "emo" retardada!

- A Tatá não é retardada!

- Tatá? – perguntaram os outros dois. Pedro corou e não disse mais nada, concentrando-se em continuar a mastigar seus doces.

- Bem, em todo o caso – continuou Sirius – Eu acho, que para estarem tão juntas assim, elas só podem estar tramando alguma coisa contra a gente...

- As Marotas?

Tiago e Sirius se voltaram ao mesmo tempo para Pedro, que mastigava distraidamente um sonho recheado de creme.

- Marotas?

O garoto engoliu o sonho, lambeu os dedos e encarou os amigos:

- Ué, vocês não sabiam? A Brianne, a Riddle, a Willianson e a Tatá agora se chamam "as Marotas". Elas fizeram meio que um pacto contra nós quatro...

- Por que não falou isso antes? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ora, ninguém perguntou – ele procurou na mochila e encontrou um guardanapo onde estavam enrolados bolinhos de queijo – Ouvi as quatro comentando na biblioteca ontem.

- Se elas se uniram contra nós, vamos nos unir contra elas também! – exclamou Sirius, inflamado – Vamos ser a "Liga Anti-Marotas"!

- Melhor não – ponderou Tiago - "Liga Anti-Marotas" dá muito na vista. Precisamos de algo mais...

- Charmoso? – opinou Pedro de boca cheia.

- É, isso também, mas eu ia dizer discreto...

- Que tal "Os Três Mosqueteiros"?

- Claro que não! Nós vamos ser quatro! Precisamos de um adversário para a sua prima...

- Ah, o Remo! Mas isso não resolve o problema do nome... A não ser que façamos uma relação com Rômulo, Remo e Roma... "Gladiadores"!

Tiago bateu com a mão na testa:

- Ah, pelas meias de Dumbledore! Vocês não acham que as idéias simples são muito melhores? Elas não são as Marotas? Nós seremos os Marotos!

- Grande, Tiaguinho! – Sirius gritou e se levantou de um salto – prepare-se, Hogwarts! Aí vem os Marotos!

- Bando de imitadores – sibilou Gi, que espiava do alto da escada.


End file.
